Forget me
by jjackieperez1
Summary: a lost girl found in cave, and all she remembers is her name and the hatred she has for one man she has no clue who he is. Very AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone this is my new story It's Very au! I'm a bad at grammar but still wanted to give this a shot. It's not a long story like 15 chapters or so its Klaus and Caroline fic. So let me know what you think PLZ.

(If anyone is interested in Beta the story or just run ideas with me Please let me know)

1867

"You have to be kidding me! " He spoke as he saw the shadow of the one person who took away the only choice that truly mattered to him.

"I thought I lost you over the pond, Brother "blue eyes meet the dark brown ones with hatred.

"You have to let her go"

"NO! You don't have a right to tell me what to do; you never had "He spoke harshly as he went back to trying to remove the bolder blocking his destination.

"She's gone, Damon!"

"That's where you're wrong. "He spoke to his brother, as he finally removed the Bolder. "You might have never loved Katharina, but I do!" Leaving his brother with a bitter tasted in his mouth.

"There's going to be nothing inside this cave, Damon and you're going to be even more disappointed when you figure that out" Lighting up a match, walking beside his brother.

"That's where your wrong Stefan, the witch saw something that will help me get Katharina back "He said as he walked deeper into the dark cave with his brother.

"NO, There has to be something in here" Damon yelled furious as he reach the end point of the cave, and there was nothing but dark space and dirt.

"She told me the answer would be here. I saved her love one, she promised to reunite me with mine" he said angry throwing a rock towards the wall.

"She's, a witch Damon "Stefan said standing behind his brother giving him space, the space he needed to grieve the end of looking for a way to get Katharina out of the Tumbes in mystic falls.

"No, there…. What is that "Damon stood up and walks towards another opening in the cave with Stephan right behind his heals .

"Is that "

"is she alive "

"Really Stefan ? I'm pretty sure where the first one in this cave in decades."

"I know, but look at her" Stefan pointed at the girl who did not look older than 17.

"Well, One way to know for sure" Damon got closer to the girl, and touched her neck trying to see if she had a pulse.

"Well, she's dead" flopping his hand to his side, frustrated.

"What, the hell!" He jumped back as he felt something griping his hand. As he saw the girl take a deep breath and her eyes opening.

"What did you do " Stefan asked as he got closer to the girl.

"Nothing, I just cheeked sleeping beauty pulse"

"Where, Am I? "The young girl asked as she stood up dressed in a dress not from the 1867 but older like 1492.

"Inside a cave outside of Bulgaria, do you know how you got here" Stefan asked as he got closer to the young frightened girl.

"No" the girl shocked her head, as her eyes started to tear.

"I'm so hungry "

"When was the last time you drake blood?" Stefan asked her.

"Blood?" she asked him confused.

"Oh, great! She doesn't know" Damon said throwing his hands in the air.

"You're a vampire "Stephan told the girl, for some reason it was no surprised to the girl.

"Oh, Umm Okay" she said brushing her hair back.

"You, don't seem surprised" Damon said.

"I don't know what to say " she told him, truthfully not knowing what to say for some reason, she accepted it.

"What do you know sleeping beauty? " Speaking ruffle, as he kicked a rock to the wall trying to vent his anger out.

"Damon" Stefan shoot him an unproven look.

"My, Name it's Umm…. Caroline Or Carolina. No Caroline, yes Caroline" she said somewhat still unsure.

"How old are you?" Stefan asks, but all Caroline did was sure her shoulders.

Okay, Lets trey something else." He smiled at her"where are you from?" and once again no answer and more confusion on Caroline's part.

"well do You know this girl, think hared have you ever seen her or heard of her?" Damon asked showing her a picture of Katrina.

"Here name is Katrina" he said holding hope of some kind.

Caroline shocked her head "No, I… don't remember her or anything. I'm sorry "

" Great, that witch just used me and Found me this girl who can't remember a thing " He said frustrated.

"I'm sorry" she said looking down at her hands.

"Well, then I don't need you anymore "He said walking towards her.

"No, Damon" Stefan quickly shoved him across the room.

"You, can't just kill her because she has no answers for you"

"That's, where your wrong Brother"

"I won't let you "Stefan said blocking Damon's way. For some reason he knew he had to protect this young girl.

"watch, me " He said shoving his brother out of the way towards the girl , gong for neck but as he went towards her Caroline quickly flip the situation around and pushing him farther away then Stephan had.

"I'm sorry, so sorry" she said backing away from a knocked out Damon, she was shocked at what she had just done.

"Well, at least we know your older then us " Stefan said as he went to cheek on his brother.

"Come, on Lets go find you something to eat " Stefan spoke to her as he throw Damon over his shoulders.

"You, can stay with us until you get your memory back "smiling at her as he walked out of the cave.

"Only, until I remember" she said walking after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! First off I like to say thanks for all the reviews and follows I tried to reply to as many as I could. I just want to get a chapter out to you guys by tonight, so I haven't replied to everyone. If you have any questions follow me on twitter or tumbler I might give sneak peeks there. I might have a Beta, thanks to to say this chapter is still un beta, so sorry for my mistakes, the story should be picking up soon.

I own nothing, sadly.

* * *

1920

"If you ask me the twenty's, is really not a good decade for you." A voice behind him spoke. Closing the car door, where he just enjoyed a lovely drink from a beautiful Brunet who tasted even more delicious then she looked.

"Caroline" Stefan spoke as he turned around with a smirk to see, the blond standing a few steps away from him a dark red dress, hair pinned back in perfection and her classic pearls. That's he and Damon had gotten her as a birthday gift before they spited ways.

"You, don't seem happy to see me "she said pouting.

"I'm always happy to see you. As long as you haven't come to lecture me."

"I wouldn't be me, without lecturing you."

"Leave it Caroline"

"You're leaving bodies, all around Chicago. I was in California and Heard about you. Stefan you can't be doing this" she said walking closer to Stefan. "This is not you Stefan" Touching his face.

"Let it be Caroline "he said getting angry. "Did Damon, make you come and talk to me?"

"No,I..." Caroline was never a good liar and Stefan knew that. They had spent most of their life together ever since they found her in the Cave fifty three years. Stefan had saved Caroline from the many times Damon try to kill her, finally giving in and Helping Stefan, teach Caroline how to be a vampire and adapt to this new world she knew nothing about. They both help her become what she is now a strong vampire not the naive vampire lost in the world with no memory.

"I killed a man" She said looking down at the ground, not wanting to look at Stefan. She felt so ashamed because of what she did.

"What, Caroline he's not the first or last "he said lifting her head up to look at him."What's truly going on here ?" looking in to her eyes.

"I killed him for revenge, not for his blood. When I realized what I had done it was to late. Stefan I don't know what wrong with me "she said crying as Stefan pulled her close to his chest.

"Did he remind you of him, of that man you always talk about "he said smoothing her hair. Caroline killed from time to time but never without a reason of blood or protecting someone. Then there was that man who haunts Caroline's thought but all she saw was a dark shadow and felt the hatred to harm him like he had her. The problem was she could not remember him or what he did.

"Yes, I don't know what it was. It just took me back to that place and I acted. He had a family Stefan "she said once again crying into his arms.

"It's going to be okay Car, were going to fix's this."Stefan said trying to comfort the girl he loved like a sister.

* * *

1920

"What are you doing her Sleeping Beauty?" Damon spoke as he took a drink from his glass cup, not looking up to his guest.

"I don't like your hair! " she said taking the seat next to him and garbed his drink away from him.

"well that's too bad" he said taking his drink back.

"I tried talking to him, Damon he's proms to stop"

"And you believed him" he said angrily

"All I knew in life is to believe him and you. You're the only family I have" Caroline said placing a hand on top of his.

Pulling his hand away " I know my brother Caroline, and you do too"

"You have to let him be, he will grow out of this faze he's in"

"Can't do that I kind of made him a promise, to hunt him till the end of our life" he said smirking as he finished his drink.

"God, you're so stubborn" she yell at him lucky the club was packed.

"Thought, you already know that. With all the years you been around us"

"So, Now tell me why your really In the windy city Sleeping beauty, It's not for Stefan and we both know that. You love my brother too much to get involve in his life, usually you let him work out his thing. Now tell me why your truly here." He said gripping on to her hand so she could not run.

"let me go Damon, I don't want to hurt you. " she warned him .

"If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it already"

"Your right. "she said calling the bartender and ordering to other drinks for them.

"Well, I do love a free drink spill the beans Sleeping beauty" taking a drink from his freshly refilled cup.

"A witch send me here, Before you get mad at me." She stopped Damon before he spoke.

"she did this freely, she's a friend of mine."

"she, promise me. That something from my past would be here. How was I spouse to know it was you to that would be here when she meant pass." She said sadly looking down at her drink.

"Caroline, you have to let it go. "he said softly at her even though at times they were at each other thoughts Damon cared about Caroline like a younger sister even if he never straight out and tell her.

"Just like you gave up on Katharina" she said bitterly. "Oh,god I'm sorry. Damon, it's just that I can't Damon. I just can't, if you where in my place you want to know about your past where you came from." She said looking in to his eyes.

"I killed an Innocent mad, and not for his blood a month ago."

"Because of the memory" he spoke up.

"I just need answers"

"What if you don't like the answers, then what" he asked her.

"At least I would have answers." she said finishing her drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know sorry for the very late update but my computer crash with everything on it lost forever. I'm trying to remember what have written for this story is tits taking longer the I thought. There still no Beta like there is no Klaus. But we might meet an original pretty soon.

So please remember I own nothing and am looking for a beta, oh and pleasreview. Thanks.

* * *

"I told you to stop saving me"

"you don't think I know that" Stefan yelled at his brother, as they made their way home after a long night of trying to kill the originals, just to fail.

"All you guys had to do, was kill one of them and we be living an Original free life. But, no! Now we have to give them back the only way to kill them" Damon was now yelling at his brother and throwing him against the car.

"Stop it Damon" yelled Elena getting out of her car with Bonnie right behind her.

"Don't you star" he spited out at Elena as he let go of his brother

" They killed Finn" Bonnie spoke up

" That did us great, right?" he said angrily to Bonnie who looked down at the ground.

"Leave her alone, she saved you ass" Elena screamed at him.

"I would have been okay, Barbie Klaus would have died along with Finn!" he said throwing his arms in the air.

"Then you would have been dead, every vampire in the world would have died an hour later if all the originals died. There's a reason there called originals." Bonnie yelled at him.

"What is she talking about?" Damon asked, looking towards his brother and Elena

"After we killed Finn, sage came after me. She died in our house an hour later. Since Finn blood is her system she died along with him" Stefan looked at his brother.

"So who ever she turned died too." Damon stated finally understand the situation.

"Fuck me! I need a drink" Damon said throwing his arms in the air.

* * *

"We just have to find a way to get him out of our lives" Elena said as she stepped out of Stefan's car.

"There has to be some kind of spell or something." Bonnie spoke up as she walked next to Elena.

"Like we haven't tried everything" Damon said sarcastically as he ran into Stefan's back.

"What the hell Stefan! stop blocking the do..."

"Get in the car, both of you!" Damon said tossing his keys to Elena

"what, why?

"Someone's in the house. " Stefan said, slowly walking in to the house with Damon right behind him, who quickly pulling out a wooden stake. Bring his finger up to his lip and pointing to the living room Stefan gave him a node of understanding as he walked around the other way.

* * *

"We can't let them walk in there. Not, after what we try to pull today! They might be vampires but there not invisible" Elena said getting out the car.

"Elena, get back here. " Bonnie whisper as she open the door of the car, trying to stop her human friend from walking in to trouble. Or with Elena's history creating more trouble than needed.

"Stefan, Damon?" Elena asked as they enter the house.

"I thought we told you guys to stay in the car. " Damon said walking back to the two girl.

"You know, I wouldn't stay there" She said rolling her eyes.

"It's true "Bonnie spoke up in Elena's defense.

"All clear." Stefan said coming down the stairs.

"Whatever came in, is gone now. "He said as they all walk to the living room.

"Who, would want to break in here." Elena asked as she picked up a book from the table.

"Someone looking for the good liquor "Damon answered her question as he raised his bottle of bourbon that now was completely empty.

"Are you sure you, didn't finish it yourself? " Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow

"Ha-ha, funny" he said putting the bottle down.

"No, someone was here." Stefan spoke up as he picked up a glass studying, the red lipstick on the glass.

"You had your fun, now come on out "Stefan said in a calm tone.

"Have you lost it, there's no one here' Elena spoke

"I think it's the bunny blood getting to him" Damon smirked at his brother .who just role his eyes at him.

"And what's you excuse "a voice said out of nowhere causing them all to turn and try to find the voice.

Damon quickly picked up his wooden stake and pulling Elena and Bonnie behind him and Elena

"Oh, god just drop the protective hero act Damon it never suited you. "

As the owner of the voice appeared before them. Along with a smirk on her face and drink in her hand.

"Hello, brothers. " The blond said smirking as she walked towards them with a serious faces, which quickly disappeared from her faces as she started to laugh.

"I always want to say that "she said excitedly as she took a drink from her glass cup.

Damon step forwarded towards there guest "you finished my bottle sleeping beauty" Walking up to the blond and giving her a hug.

"What, no hello Caroline or What the fuck are you doing here" she said smelling as she hugged Damon who laughed at her question.

"What are doing here Caroline. " Stefan asked

"Not, you too" she said smiling walking over to Stefan and pulling him into a tight hug.

"I missed you! "she whispered to him, hearing those world made Stefan relaxes in to the hug.

"So you must be the Petrova Doppelgängers "Caroline said as she pulled back from her and Stefan embrace. "Elena, right "she asked Stefan who nodded. "She does look like Katherine, well the image I saw." she told Damon who just rolled his eyes.

Quickly turning around "And that makes you Bonnie, the witch! "She said smiling.

"And you are? "Bonnie asked with no emotion still trying to figure this girl out.

"Now, where are my manner's, I'm Caroline Salvatore. There step sister "she said smirking.

"What? " Elena said looking at both Damon and Stefan for answers.

"It's a long story" Damon said as he open a new bottle .

"Not that, long "Caroline sired as she took a seat.

"Damon was looking for Katherine. A witch send him to a cave outside of Bulgaria, and inside that cave we found a coffin of sorts. Inside was a sleeping Caroline "Stefan spoke.

"Hence the name sleeping beauty "Damon piped in getting an eye role from Caroline.

"They woke me up and started asking me question, but they soon realize that the only thing I knew was my name." she took a pause. "It was the only thing I knew about myself "Caroline said looking in to her glass it was still hard for her to talk about the past for her especially, when she only knew so little.

"And me being me, try to kill her. When she had no answers" He said

"And Caroline kicked his butt, and ever since she has been part of our family until we all went our own ways "Stefan said from his spot.

"But, that was a long time ago. I'm here to reconnect with my brothers" she said smiling as she stood up.

"I still have a room here, right Zack did nothing to, well before you killed him" she asked Damon in particular, she still was not happy that he killed there last living relative.

"No ones, touched it since you left" Stefan spoke up

"Great, well I better make my way up there. It was nice meeting you two. I hope we get to know each other better" she smiled as she started walking her way. But all of the sudden she was thrown towards the wall, being held back, by both of the man. Who she thought of as brothers!

"why are you hear Caroline?" Stefan asked holding her hands down as Damon healed her by the neck.

"Let me go!" she wormed them.

" Caroline!" Damon warned her, Elena gasped at the scene that had unfolded as Bonnie stood back , ready to attack if she needed

"I'm here for you tow, idiots! "she said not trying to get out of their grip and just looking at both of them

"How, would you feel if you got emails, letters, and calls. Every day from the people you care for ,and they tell you about their crazy life! That, there living trying to protect Petrova Doppelgängers for an original and then nothing "she screamed at them. She hated to show her emotions to anyone and they knew that.

"I haven't gotten any word from you guys in three months, I thought you guys might be dead "she said pissed off even more at them.

"I'm sorry Caroline, it's been crazy around here, you can't trust anyone these days " Stefan let her go but Damon was still holding on to her.

"Maybe we should go" Bonnie spoke up as she stood up with Elena

"Let her go Damon !"

"Yeah, let me go "Caroline said with a smirk on her face. She could take him down if she really wanted to.

"Why are you really here!" he asked her again

"And don't lie to me Caroline, I know when your lying"

"Why don't you tell me? It seems, you know the answer "she said glaring at him

"You, can't trust them Caroline" he said letting her go

"Well you seem to trust one. "she said pointing at bonnie

"what's going on" Elena asked totally lost in this conversation .

"Me and Judge! I would not call our relationship trusting" He said

"Pleas, tell me your not here because a witch sent you " Stefan asked.

"She, garneted me answered" Caroline said get a frustrated grin from Damon and a disappoint look from Stefan.

"You have to let it go, Barbie."

"No, you have no right to tell me what to do Damon, you found your answer's so let me find mine"

"Caroline, you haven't lived at al l. You might be dead, but you still can live a life" Stefan said from where he was rooted.

"Coming from you that's rich" she spate at Stefan.

"You, don't understand this witch is actually y getting me answer's"

"At what price?" Damon asked as he took a drink from his bourbon

"For free!" she said with a smile, know she was lying to herself.

"Now if you excuse me I'm hungry." she said walking out of the room and out the door.

"What was that all about?" A confused Elena asked

"That's a how life is with Caroline in it" Damon said finishing her drink

"What's, is the witch doing for her " bonnie asked

"Caroline, is looking for answers" Stefan said

"Answers? "Elena asked

"She still only knows her name, nothing else about her past. That and that she older then us"

"She spent her eternity with witches telling her to go somewhere and try to find answers but they give her nothing."

"Only false hope!" Damon said as he walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own anything sadly.

AN: Once again not beta still looking for one.I dont know how I feel about this chapter, pleases review I hope people are still reading this story.

* * *

"Stefan, now where could he be? " Caroline asked herself as she went from room to room in the boarding house, it sure had change since last time she came her in the 60 following Stefan. after last night not so grate welcome home surprise she was throwing herself. she quickly made her way to her room and as far away from Damon, before he started lecturing her once again of not living life. Now that Caroline would be here till she got answer's about her past life that at times took years, she diced she would spend time reconnecting with her family. sure they stayed in to touch threw letter and email as Stefan convert to the times or quicken text MSG from Damon, she just want to feel like she was there with them now then she could .instead of reading about their crazy life trying to protect the dolpganer, closing another door frustrated she remember that Stefan always had a thing for the top rooms quickly making her way up there with her vampire speed she did not knock and just open the door "stef.."  
"Caroline!"  
"Oh,my sorry" turning around and trying so hard not to laugh  
"I saw, nothing. I swear"  
"it's fine" Elena said as she picked up her short from the ground and quickly put it on her cheeks were blushing red.  
"you should have knock" an upset Stefan said.  
"how was I to know you were up her making out" Caroline turn around giving him a upset look.  
"you should have lock the door" she fired back  
"what if it was Damon?"  
" don't worry about me, Blondie I walk in on them so many times I think they want me to join them" Damon spoke up behind her as Caroline quickly doge when Stefan throw a book at his brother.  
"Hey this is a first edition "Damon complain as he caught the book ready to attack his brother .

"enough, both of you" Caroline walk in between them  
"you think the both of you would have at least mature some but no its the complete opposite"  
"sorry about this Elena" she said mentoring to the door  
"it's fine, we should be making our way to school any way"  
"our?"Caroline ask as she looked up to Stefan pointing at him "you high school"  
"I told you" Damon spoke up from his spot  
" I thought you we're lying in those email." Damon just role his eyes at Caroline .Stefan looked at Elena sympathetic for having to witness this teasing from Damon and Caroline.  
"What it like, is like in the TV show?" Caroline asked Elena  
"You never been to high school" Elena asked her looking at Stefan and Damon  
"She never had time" Stefan spoke up  
"I spent most of my life try to find answer's of my past I never been to high school, sure I took classes when I could at college, listen to lectures but mostly when I had to wait for answers" Caroline explain to Elena.  
" More like a wild goose chase she been on, with no time to actual live" Damon said harshly try to explain to Elena and get throw to Caroline that's she been wasting her life.  
"Shut it Damon unless you want to take a nice vacation" she warned him , walking pass him and out of Stefan room.

"I watch what you say to her" Stefan spoke up  
"One of us has to get threw her, you know as well as I that she stuck on something she might never find answer's too"  
"she need time to realizes that herself"  
" she had time" Damon said as he walk out  
"oh and Elena your shirt is backwards " he said laughing.

* * *

" She never been to high school or done anything but look for answers of her past" Elena said as she took a seat across from bonnie after long day of school they finally were having some girl time.

"Elena, drop it "Bonnie warned her as she picked up her menu, trying to decide if she should have the usual or not.

"But, Bonnie"

"I know what you're doing, Elena you can't try to help everyone okay. We have bigger problems then a poor girl who can't remember her pass or never been to high school." Bonnie said angrily as she looked at her best friend. Bonnie was a bit cranky this afternoon she spent all of last night going throw all her grandmothers Grimoire to get rid of Klaus but now Elena was worried about something else.

"Well why don't you tell me how you real feel" Caroline spoke up from the spot she was rooted. Caroline had decided to spend the night with her brothers and Damon had decided on The Grill the only place with a bar.

"Oh, don't worry Blondie I heard worse" Damon smirk giving bonnie a look as he passed her to head to the bar.

"What are you guys doing her" Elena asks trying to change the subject and hope the vampires in front of her forgot the conversation she just heard.

"Damon and I decide to spent the night out at a family." Stefan said giving a Elena a smile.

"Yeah, since I got stuck spending the day home alone, as he went to school and Damon went of god knows where the hold day. They decide to treat me out" Caroline spoke up

"This so was not my first choice of venues but it will do "

"It's better than staying all day in the boardinghouse "Stefan said giving her a warning.

"You spend the whole day in the boarding house "Bonnie spoke up for the first time.

"YuP!" Caroline said coldly as Stefan sent her a death glarer .

"I mean, I have nothing else to do. I could go out an explore but Damon doesn't think it's a good idea and then the only people I know in town are either drink them self to death or in high school threw out the day " she said harshly so Damon could hear and Stefan got of her case .

"Caroline "Stefan warned

"No its fine really at least, I got to go out tonight."

"Well, why don't you try going to high sc.." Elena did not get to finish her question before Caroline started screeching and Damon yelled

"No, No and No" he said walking back to the group with a drink in his hand.

"Yeah,Elena I don't think that be a good plan " Bonnie said from her seat.

"No it be perfect, Come on Stefan I would no longer be bored at home and Damon I get to be living my life like you wanted me to" Pouting at her brothers.

"car, I don't know " Stefan said trying to get out of this.

"It be to dangerous " Damon said as he took a drink from his cup.

"I'm older then Stefan and you. How dangerous could it be? "She ask him

"You might hurt someone " Bonnie said

"No that it matters to you but I have excellent control " Caroline smirked at Bonnie giving her, her bitch smile.

"Still, I don't think it would be such a good idea with Rebekah there too" Stefan said from his spot next to Elena.

"True, we don't want Barbie Klaus killing you "Damon said hoping that would end the conversation

"Actually, she probably could help keep Rebekah off our back " Elena spoke up , getting a death glares from Damon and bonnie

"It's up to you" Stefan said looking at Damon .

"Fine, I'll go enroll you first thing in the morning. But if something bad happens like it always does. I'm not letting any of you guys live it down " Damon said as he finished his drink.

"Thank you, thank you " she said hugging Damon and then Stefan then Elena who she shocked the most .

"You and me, are going to get along just great" she told her as she let her go.

""Drink on me" she told the group. As she stood up walking to the bar, but not before bonnie spoke up "If you hurt anyone in town, there will be a price to pay "she said in a low deadly voice.

"Bonnie "Elena said her name trying to keep things calm .

"And who's going to stop me you ?" Caroline said smirking starting to walk away from the witch, her comment only caused to anger bonnie more than her bad day she reached out to stop her and giver her one of her classic aneurysms, but before she does that all she see is Caroline with a young boy dressed in cloths from the 14th century.

"Carolina, I can't I'm sorry "the young boy told a crying Caroline as he stood up ready to leave her.

"No, you promised to marry me you said you love me." She said holding on to him.

"I do, my Carolina " he whisper as he looked at her.

"But my family and your made a deal " he said pushing her off of him.

"I am to Marry her car and you are to become my sister in law and nothing more" He said pushing off her.

"How can you marry her, my sister and say that you love me " she said crying

"Answer me Henry, were you just playing with my feelings this whole time" she throws whatever she could pick up and throw.

"Don't blame me Carolina.I do love you I probably always will but she chose me. Your sister picked me out of her suitors. She chose me Carolina not the other way around. And now when she and I get marry you finally will be able to Mary a man of your own "he said walking away from the crying girl .

"But then I won't have you, I might be able to marry but not to you!"She said crying all alone.

"Bonnie"

"Bonnie '

"Hey witch "Caroline said poking the girl. As bonnie came back to looking around.

"What did you see bonnie "Elena asked

"Give her some room to breathe "Stefan spoke up from her side.

"Your sister married the man you love "Bonnie spoke up only looking at Caroline.

"My sister…? " Caroline asked finally understanding what was happening Stefan spoke up.

" you saw her past" he asked now shocked .

"I saw a Part of it,I never seen a vision so "

"You saw my past" Caroline said hopeful.

"I have to call Heather " she said running out of the bar.

"Just what I need " Damon said from her seat

"You better hope this was not a onetime thing" Damon said angrily as he walked over to the bar.

"We is he mad " Elena ask looking up to Stefan.

"Bonnie just gave Caroline more hope that this witch she is using will find her answer's and Caroline will give anything to get answer's. Damon just worried about what she would give them." He said shrugging and looking at his older brother drink another bottle all by him self.


End file.
